


Treason

by eerian_sadow



Series: Vortex and Lacewing [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Eye Trauma, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Medical Procedures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After Starscream breaks the Combaticons, Vortex goes to find his pet Insecticon. He is not prepared for what he gets when he finds Lacewing.





	1. Chapter 1

When Vortex caught him, Kickback gave up the location of the Insecticons’ have quickly. He even told him where to find Lacewing, and warned him that she wasn’t in nearly as nice a condition as Bombshell had received her in.

When the flier threw open the door to her room--nothing more than a closet with a pile of dirty rags and a few half-eaten bones--he realized that Kickback’s warning hadn’t been nearly enough to prepare him. 

Most of her helm was gone, removed and replaced by the huge programming modifier that had been the precursor to Bombshell’s compact cerebro shells. The femme’s paint was dull and scratched--completely missing over her interface panel and chest plates--and the delicate crystal in her wings was all missing. Her left optic had been broken out, and the mechanisms inside either removed or destroyed. And the plating below it was streaked with the silvery stains of dried transfluid.

Vortex felt ill; he may have tortured mechs for fun, but he had never gone that far.

“M-master-r?” Lacewing blinked her remaining optic at him in confusion. “M-m-master?!”

“It’s me, pet.” He forced himself into the closet and dropped down onto the floor in front of her, knees crushing several small bones. “Frag, what has he done to you?”

“B-b-b-bombshell want-t-t-ted m-me to call him m-master, b-b-but I w-w-wouldn’t.” She reached for him, only to have her hands pulled back down by some kind of automated shackle. The femme didn’t seem surprised or concerned; instead she leaned forward and rested her head on his legs. “L-l-lacewing only has one M-master.”

“He did this because you were still loyal to me?” The interrogator felt his spark swell with an emotion he didn't want to name.

“I-i-i-i-i-i always kn-n-new M-m-master would come.” She nuzzled his leg as much as she could in her hunched position.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, pet.” He rested a hand carefully on her back for a moment. “Sit up. Let’s get these shackles off you, and then we’ll find a medic.”

He would kill Bombshell slowly and painfully later.


	2. Chapter 2

"What. The Frag?”

Vortex landed in front of the Autobot weapons master, Lacewing cradled so very carefully in his arms, and glared at Ironhide. “I need your medic. I’m not letting the Constructicons anywhere near her.”

“You really think I’m stupid enough to let you walk inside?” Ironhide glared back.

“I,” the Combaticon replied slowly, “Do not care if you let me inside or if your medic comes out and works on her in the dirt. Repairing Lacewing is the only thing I’m worried about right now.”

The red mech glanced at Lacewing and shook his head. “Your bug looks dead, Vortex. I’ll give you one chance to leave so you can bury her or whatever Insecticons do.”

Vortex tightened his arms slightly, trying to reign in his anger. Ratchet would not repair Lacewing if he killed Ironhide for being an idiot.

Lacewing stirred at the motion, letting out a soft whine.

“Holy slag!” The Autobot stared for a long klik. Then he activated his comm. “Prime, we’ve got a situation.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This is Bombshell’s handiwork,” Ratchet said, optics flicking toward the cranial control unit as his hands carefully inserted the needle of an energon drip into the Insecticon’s emergency intake. “But he hasn't used this design for eons. Just how long has she been like this?”

Vortex ground his dental plates together. “I don't know. I was in that fragging spark prison when he did it.”

“All right. What can you tell me about the condition of her personality matrix?”

“She knew me.” The flyer stepped close enough to the medical berth to touch Lacewing’s hand. “She said she knew I would come for her. We didn't talk after that. She passed out not long after I found her.”

The medic sighed softly. “That's better than I had hoped, honestly. But it's not an indicator that she's all right. She may never be all right again.”

“I know.” Vortex slipped his fingers around the Insecticon’s and squeezed gently. “You can't be controlled from the outside for so long and come out okay. Just do what you can.”

“It's going to take time.”

“I committed treason to bring her here. I've got nothing but time, now.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What is she to you?” The question was as unwelcome as the mech asking it.

Vortex turned away from the window that looked into the operating room where Ratchet was picking the pieces of the control module out of Lacewing’s processor and _glared_ at Prowl. “She's precious to me. Why does it matter?”

“You would not be here, if she was not special.” The black and white mech turned and looked into the operating room. “I should lock you up while Ratchet is distracted. You are an enemy asset, after all.”

“Try it, and I'll shred your wings and send your spark casing to Jazz on a stick.”

Prowl gave a single laugh. “I hadn't realized any of you knew we were together. I was not threatening you, though. If you agree to a few simple terms, then Optimus has agreed to let you stay free.”

“Whatever you want. I'm not getting further from her than this. Not ever again.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Master?” Lacewing’s voice was a weak croak, but it brought Vortex to her side before Ratchet had even turned to look at her.

“I'm here, pet.” He lifted a hand to the top of her head and stepped gently, careful of the healing welds left by the surgery. “How do you feel?”

“Hungry, Master. And m-my head hurts.” 

Vortex didn't allow himself to frown at her stutter, brief though it had been. She sounded so much better now than when he had rescued her, and if that was a new quirk, they would learn to live with it. Silently, he wished that would be the worst of the processor damage.

“Ratchet, she says she's hungry.” The flyer didn't even glance at the medic. He was much too relieved to be staring into Lacewing’s amber optic again. “And she could use a pain reliever if there's one that's safe.”

“I don't know if I have anything for the processor ache, but I'll check.” Ratchet stepped up to the medical berth and ran a scanner over his patient. “She's incredibly resilient. Her self repair is already starting to create new neural pathways around the excessively damaged areas of her processor.”

“She always healed fast when we were together.” Vortex stroked Lacewing’s head again. “Now, fuel?” 

“I sent the Protectobots to get it.” Ratchet smirked. “I figured you would trust them more than anyone else here, as far as Lacewing's wellbeing is concerned.” 

The flyer bit back the sarcastic reply he wanted to make and considered the medic's words. After a few kliks, he was surprised to realize that he would have trusted First Aid with Lacewing's care just as much as Ratchet. “Well, I don't know about Blades, but the others are decent. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Ratchet gave him a small smile, then focused his attention on the Insecticon. “Lacewing, while we're waiting, I want to introduce myself. I'm Ratchet, the chief medical officer of the Autobots. I'm helping repair the damage that Bombshell did to you.”

“M-master?” The femme turned to Vortex with a confused frown. “Bombshell says that Autobots are b-bad?”

“Not all of them. You can trust Ratchet and First Aid.” The flyer smirked. “You can even trust the Prime, though I’ll pull off my rotors before I say that in front of him. You're as safe as I can make you right now.”

“Okay.” Lacewing turned back to the medic. “You won't hurt M-Master?” 

“No, we won't. I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning, Vortex.” First Aid stepped into the Medbay with twice as much noise as he usually made, something the Combaticon found himself grateful for. He was anxious and twitchy, though he had known Lacewing’s repairs would be time consuming and intensive, and having a medic sneak up on him was likely to end in a messy accident. “How is Lacewing doing?”

“She’s been talking, which Ratchet says is surprising considering the parts of her processor that Bombshell fragged up.” The flyer petted the top of the sleeping Insecticon’s head, for the millionth time since they had arrived. He had no idea which of them he was even trying to comfort with the gesture anymore. “She needed pain blocks last night and this morning. She took half a cube of energon last night and about a third of one this morning.”

First Aid nodded. “And how are you doing?”

“I’m going to stab Red Alert the next time he comes in here to scream at me.”

“I will have a word with Optimus and he will have a word with Red. He shouldn’t be screaming in here at all, and you haven’t given us any reason to think that you need screamed at anywhere.” The young medic reached into his subspace and pulled out an energon cube that glowed a shockingly bright shade of green. “Here, this is from Blades. He says it’s poison and he hopes you die.”

The medic’s words shocked a laugh out of Vortex. He ran a quick scan on the cube, which showed him nothing but energon and a high concentration of copper and other minerals. He reached for the cube with a grin. “Thanks. Tell him that I’m tougher than some fragging mineral deposits, though.”


	7. Chapter 7

“M-master?” 

Lacewing was reaching for him as Vortex came out of sleep mode. The flyer slid off his berth and crossed the few steps between them to take her hand. Then he stepped close enough to touch the side of her medical berth, letting his body heat soothe her in the cool medbay. “What is it, pet?” 

“I want to g-go home, Master. Can we go home? Please?” 

He had been dreading that question. He didn't want to tell her that their home was gone, burned to the ground in an Autobot raid while his spark was being extracted from his frame and Bombshell was trying to shift the femme’s loyalty away from Vortex. He didn't want to tell her that the Cybertron they knew was gone, or that they couldn't even go back to the Combaticons’ base because he had brought her to Ratchet instead of Hook. 

He didn't want to tell her that they would be homeless after the Autobots kicked them out, and that the only improvement over the last time she had lived off trash in an alley would be that he was with her. 

“It's going to be a while, pet,” Vortex finally told her. “Ratchet still has a lot of you to put back together. And Wheeljack is making new polymer insets for your wings. Harder to break, he says, but just as beautiful as you had before.”

“Want to play,” she said softly, voice almost whining. 

“I know, pet. But think of how I'll reward you for waiting and getting proper repairs.” Vortex smiled at her. “I promise that I'll make you feel better than you ever have, as long as you do what Ratchet says.”

Lacewing sighed. “M-master, I want… I w-want… “

“I know, pet.” The flyer leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I do, too. But it will damage you right now, and I won't let anyone hurt you like that again.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Lacewing?” First Aid stood politely at the side of her medical berth until the Insecticon turned to look at him. Vortex was actually impressed at how the young mech didn't flinch at her one-opticed stare. “We've finished assembling your replacement optics. Ratchet would like to know what color lenses you would like.”

Lacewing’s face crumpled in confusion. “M-master?”

“You can pick, pet,” Vortex said reassuringly. “Whatever color you want. They can probably make anything in Wheeljack’s workshop.”

“Oh.” The femme’s expression turned thoughtful. “A-any color?”

“Some pigments will take longer to blend than others, but yes.” The Protectobot smiled. “Anything you want.”

“T-then Lacewing w-wants silver. Like M-master.”

First Aid gave him a startled look and Vortex laughed before he could stop himself. “I should have expected that! She's always been fascinated by them.”

“Your visor is not an optical band?” The young mech was obviously still surprised. 

“No more than Jazz’s.” The flyer retracted it into his helm, letting First Aid study his entire face for a few moments. Then he slid it back into place and closed his battle mask for good measure. “You never saw that.”

“Master’s optics are a s-secret!” Lacewing sounded delighted and Vortex let himself laugh again. 

“I will keep it behind the confidential partition in my processor,” the medic replied solemnly. “Ratchet won't even know, unless he needs to.”

“He already does, from way back, but thanks kid.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Now that she's got two functional optics, she doesn't have to stay in the medbay while we fabricate parts.” Ratchet glanced from Vortex, in his usual spot by Lacewing’s berth, to Optimus. “She hates being here now that she's awake, and so does Vortex.”

“And your security director is getting twitchier by the day,” the flyer added. “He's going to get stabbed if he's not careful.”

“Red Alert has the safety of my people in mind,” the prime replied. “And you were warned not to engage in violence. Do not give me cause to regret your freedom.”

“Hey, I haven't stabbed him _yet_ ,” Vortex replied. “I'm not stupid.”

“You are not,” the Prime replied. “However you have something of a well earned reputation, as well. I believe you can understand my concerns.”

“Yeah, I understand them. But I thought you would have figured out that I'm not here to start a fight by now.”

“Optimus,” Ratchet interrupted. “You're getting off topic. I asked you here to discuss assigning the two of them some quarters.”

“Out of the question.” Vortex could feel the Prime’s frown, despite the large mech's battle mask. “We will not be putting them into a situation where they cannot be monitored.” 

“And leaving them in here just invites more harassment, and not just from Red Alert.” Ratchet crossed his arms and glared. “Giving them their own space is for my own good as much as theirs.”

“They can stay with us, Optimus.” First Aid interrupted softly. Both of the older Autobots turned to stare at the Protectobot. “They can have one of the rooms in our suite, and we can watch over them. You would only have to re-arrange our duty shifts, rather than posting a full time guard and you would not need to expend the resources on making sure any room they were given was secure.”

“Vortex should be in a cell awaiting trial for his war crimes,” Optimus replied.

Lacewing whimpered and Vortex reached for her hand. 

“And that wouldn’t be fair to Lacewing.” Ratchet said. “You know she won’t recover half as well without him.”

“It’s not a perfect solution, Optimus.” First Aid sighed. “There isn’t a perfect solution to this problem. But it will free up the space when we need it, Red Alert won’t be in here constantly having a fit because Vortex isn’t locked up, and Vortex and Lacewing will get to leave the medbay. We don’t mind making sure they’re staying out of trouble, but _I_ do mind having to fix Red every time his paranoia overrides his common sense. And Ratchet and I are both tired of him disturbing our patients.”

“We wouldn’t mind staying with them, either,” Vortex added quickly before Optimus could come up with another argument. “Lacewing doesn’t feel safe with many people right now, but the Protectobots don’t bother her. And I won’t stab any of them, even Blades.”

The Prime simply stared at them for several long moments. Then he sighed. “Very well. If only because I need Red Alert functional. First Aid, you may move Vortex and Lacewing into the Protectobots’ suite, but they are not to leave unless they are escorted by at least three of you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Optimus. Thank you.”

Optimus leveled Vortex with a look that might have struck fear into another mech. “Do not make me regret this decision.”

Vortex made a disdainful noise. “You can’t do anything worse to me than they’ve already done. But I won’t. For Lacewing’s sake.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I'm afraid none of our rooms have windows.” First Aid's shoulders slumped slightly as he led Vortex and Lacewing into the Protectobots’ suite. “Blades doesn't get sky hungry, so the Aerialbots got the suite that faces outside.”

“Probably cause he's spark bonded to a bunch of grounders. I don't get it as bad as I used to, since Starscream…” Vortex sighed and trailed off. “Anyway, it's fine. It's not the medbay, and it's not a cell.”

“It doesn't feel fine.” The medic shook his head. “It was just the best compromise that I could see Optimus accepting.”

“Dont worry about it, kid. Really. Lacewing and I--” Vortex turned faster than First Aid was prepared for and snapped his fingers at Lacewing. “Get that out of your mouth.”

Quickly, Lacewing set the plant she was holding back on the table. “Lacewing is sorry, Master. Lacewing is hungry.”

“Then say so, pet. You know you're not allowed to eat things that don't belong to you.”

“Lacewing is sorry, Master.” She tucked her hands behind her back and her wings shivered for a moment. 

“Just don't do it again.” Vortex turned back to the Protectobot. “We'll be fine without windows, as long as you keep her fed.”

“All right. Please tell me if that changes.” First Aid glanced at Lacewing. “We have some energon candies, if you want a change from medical grade.”

The Insecticon's wings flared briefly with excitement. “Oh! Please, Master? Lacewing will be good!”

“Well,” there was a smile in the rotary's voice when Vortex spoke, “Since your medic is offering, I think it will be fine.”


	11. Chapter 11

Streetwise and Groove were sitting at their small game table when Lacewing creeped quietly into the room. Streetwise pretended not to notice her as she moved, but he watched from his peripheral vision as she moved slowly toward them. He wasn't sure, even after all these weeks, that the Insecticon was entirely safe to be around and he wanted to be prepared for anything if she decided that he or his brother looked like a snack.

Groove seemed to have accepted her with the same, easy non-judgment First Aid had, though. He smiled once she was actually in the room and close enough to speak to. “Hi, Lacewing. Where's Vortex?”

“Master is sleeping.” Lacewing froze and bit her lip. 

“That's good.” Groove's smile stayed firmly in place as he spoke, though Streetwise could tell that he wanted to ask about her reaction. “He didn't get much recharge in the medbay, so I'm glad he's getting some now. How are you doing?”

The Insecticon chewed her lip before answering. “Lacewing is hungry.” 

“Hey, that's no problem. Aid left some soft foods for you before he went on duty.” Groove stood up and beckoned for the femme to follow him. “He said your tank should be able to handle it now, since you haven't had any trouble with the candy.”

“Lacewing would like that, thank you.” She looked away from the two Protectobots, and continued chewing on her lip.

Streetwise thought she might damage herself if she kept it up, and he knew First Aid would be disappointed in them if she did. He sighed softly to himself before standing up. “Come on, you can sit in the bean bag while you eat. It's probably the comfiest chair we've got.”

That made Lacewing bite down hard enough to split the playing around her lip. She didn't even seen to notice the energon drip down from the cut almost immediately. 

Streetwise felt like an aft; he should have remembered the kinds of damage that Ratchet and Aid had repaired and what she probably thought she was going to have to do to get her food. It had probably taken more courage than he could imagine to even come into the main room without Vortex.

The black and white Protectobot stopped moving and held his hands out to the side where she could see them. “Do you want to eat in the other room, with Vortex?”

Lacewing nodded hesitantly. 

“Okay. Groove, why don't you make her a plate to carry in there. I'll get the beanbag so that Lacewing doesn't have to sit on the floor.”

“Okay.” Groove turned to their small kitchenette and began pulling a few of the containers First Aid had left out of the cabinet. “It'll just be a minute or two.”

“Thanks, Groove.” Streetwise nodded to his brother. Then he lowered his arms slightly and turned his attention back to Lacewing. “I'm going to walk around you to get the beanbag, okay?”

“Okay.” The Insecticon clutched her hands to her chest and held her lip between her dental plates, though she didn't bite down again.

“Okay.” He gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile before stepping carefully around her to the bean bag chair in front of the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey.”

Streetwise looked up at the Decepticon when Vortex spoke, worried frown slipping into place before he was really aware of it. He still didn't like that the Protectobots had been made into Vortex and Lacewing's keepers, though he saw the logic in it after the way she had reacted when he and Groove had tried to feed her. “Yes?”

“Thanks for being gentle. With Lacewing, I mean. Bombshell fragged her up bad and we're still figuring out how.”

“She shouldn't be afraid in here, or of us. We will help her learn that she's safe here.”

“Thanks for that.” Vortex flared his rotors briefly. “Can you promise that she'll always be safe here? Cause I might… well. You know how Megatron Feels about traitors.”

Streetwise glanced toward the other rooms in the suite, where his brothers were recharging or reading. He knew he shouldn't speak for them, but he also knew that they would want Lacewing to stay out of Megatron's hands. 

“We'll take care of her,” he told Vortex. “If it ever becomes necessary.”

The rotary relaxed slightly. “Thnks.”

“You're welcome.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Why don’t you take her outside?” Ratchet asked casually as he scanned Lacewing. Her repairs were integrating slowly, but completely, and he was pleased with the progress.

Lacewing perked up at the suggestion, but Vortex gave the medic a calculating look. “You don’t think I’d try to escape?”

“If you were going to try, you would have done it when I installed this last batch of parts. Everything else Lacewing needs is cosmetic and we both know you could handle that with one hand.” The medic gave him a wry look. “Besides, it’s not like you have anywhere else to go. I know what bringing her here cost you.”

“That just means the Seekers won’t hesitate to shook us if we’re out there.”

“I’ll send the Aerialbots with you. The fresh air and natural light will do more for her than I can right now. Insecticon self-repair works better when they absorb solar energy.”

Well, that explained why she had always wanted to sunbathe whenever Cybertron crossed paths with a star bright enough to warm the planet. Vortex sighed. “I don’t think that--”

“Please, Master?” Vortex and Ratchet both looked at Lacewing in surprise. She hadn’t been brave enough to interrupt him the entire time they had been with the Autobots. “Please? Lacewing wants to go outside. Lacewing wants to see the sun.”

Vortex stared for a moment longer before lowering his head in defeat. “Yeah, okay. We’ll go outside for a while. You can even send the Aerialbots to chase off any stray Seekers. But I want Groove or Streetwise, too. She won’t feel safe, if it’s just the Aerials, cause she doesn’t know them.”

“Sure. I’ll see who’s free. Slingshot probably has some community service time he needs to burn off.”


	14. Chapter 14

The Insecticon’s wings flared with fear, then collapsed against her back as the alarm shrieked through the Protectobots’ quarters. Vortex was quick to curl an arm around Lacewing and pull her close at the reaction, but neither of them could hear his comforting coos over the noise.

“Vortex!” Hot Spot’s shout just barely cut over the din. “Prime wants you in meeting room one, now.”

He glared at the Protectobot leader in the doorway to their room. “Pit of a time for him to ask for that favor.”

Hot Spot crossed his arms and glared back.

“Fine, but cut the alarms in here. Lacewing’s spark pulse is out of control.”

“What?” First Aid shoved his way past his brother at Vortex’s words and walked quickly into the room. “Spot, turn that off. Lacewing is terrified.”

Blessed silence followed First Aid’s order a moment later, though Hot Spot didn’t move from the doorway. 

“Thank you.” The medic reached out and took Lacewing’s hands, rubbing his thumbs gently across the backs to help calm her. “Vortex, Lacewing will be safe here with me. You go to your meeting with Prime.”

“Fine.” Vortex sighed. “I’ll be back soon, pet. Be good for Aid, all right?”

“Lacewing promises, Master.” She didn't look up as he pulled his arm away.


End file.
